Wizards versus Aliens
by Kurai Kiryu
Summary: Rose e o Doctor vão para Ingary. Ficlet de aniversário para Yuko Kiryu.


**Doctor Who e Howl's Moving Castle não me pertencem.**

**N/A: Fic bobinha e curta de aniversário para Ana (Yuko Kiryu), feliz aniversário! Felicidades!**

**Não betada.**

* * *

**Wizards versus Aliens**

- E então? Onde estamos hoje? – perguntou Rose ao pisar na grama macia e imaculadamente verde onde a TARDIS havia se materializado.

- Ingary! – respondeu o Time Lord conhecido como Doctor, fechando as portas azuis e vestindo seu esvoaçante casaco marrom.

- Terra?

- Quase, – ele respondeu com um sorriso contagiante – planeta Wynne 7, século LIV, mas ainda não passou pelo processo de colonização humana. Na verdade a maioria de vocês nunca nem vai saber que esse sistema existe, fica num canto bem escondido do universo.

- Sério? Aquela cidade parece bem humana pra mim.

- Bem notado, Rose Tyler! – ele agarrou a mão de Rose e ambos caminharam em direção a cidade em questão – Esse planeta possui clima extremamente similar ao da Terra, só é um pouco menor em tamanho. A evolução aconteceu aqui também de maneira muito similar, os habitantes daqui poderiam se passar facilmente por terráqueos, a diferença é que eles são muito mais evoluídos quanto a habilidades psíquicas, bem, pelo menos alguns deles. Pessoas excepcionalmente bem dotadas dessas capacidades são chamados de Magos e Feiticeiras. Maaas, ao contrário do que aconteceu no seu planeta, as pessoas diferentes daqui não foram queimadas, mas ganharam status, na verdade só estão abaixo dos monarcas que procuram esses telepatas, ou bruxos, para pedir concelhos e resolverem problemas de Estado.

- Uhhhm, – disse ela – e nós viemos aqui conhecer Merlin ou o que?

Ele riu.

- Merlin! Pois fique sabendo, Rose que você já conhece "Merlin". Uma vez eu ajudei a descobrir o verdadeiro herdeiro d e um trono da Bretanha medieval e começaram a inventar um monte de histórias fantásticas sobre mim, a maioria tudo baboseira. Disseram que eu linha uma barba enorme! Eu com uma barba, Rose? Consegue imaginar?

Ela revirou os olhos, claro que ele era Merlin.

- Mas, respondendo sua pergunta, não. Nós viemos para provar os melhores pastéis de glubglub que você já provou!

- Glubglb?

- É uma fruta. Você não vai mais consegui viver sem depois de hoje.

oOo

- Como está seu chá?

- Bom, tem um gosto parecido com hortelã, e o seu?

- Prove – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, ele somente sorriu largamente e levantou o copo até que este estivesse próximo aos lábios dela. Dando de ombros, Rose inclinou o rosto pra frente enquanto ele a ajudava a beber.

- Tem gosto de chocolate! – exclamou – Mas é transparente!

Ele riu do espanto dela.

- Tem geleia de glubglub no seu rosto, – ele limpou o rosto de Rose com o polegar – pronto.

A loira corou e virou o rosto em direção as famílias que aproveitavam aquela tarde fresca no parque. Os dois turistas haviam pedido o lanche para viajem e feito um piquenique no gramado, usando o casaco do Doctor como cobertor.

- Doctor, todas as pessoas aqui usam roupas vitorianas, ninguém aqui vai me prender por estar – ela fez aspas com os dedos – nua, vai?

- Oh, não! – ele fez um gesto despreocupado – As pessoas aqui estão acostumadas a ver todo o tipo de coisa estranha. Provavelmente vão achar que você é uma bruxa.

Quando Rose estava pronta para responder que saber que pessoas estavam achando que ela era uma bruxa não era um pensamento muito consolador, uma enorme bola de fogo caiu em cima dos comes e bebes que eles haviam comprado há pouco.

Ela só teve tempo de ouvir o Doctor gritar para ela ter cuidado quando o projétil os errou por centímetros.

- Mas o que?!

Os risos de um menino que não tinha mais de cinco anos foram a primeira coisa que Rose notou ao erguer o rosto.

- Você está bem, Rose? – ela ouviu a voz preocupada do Doctor perguntar e a mão dele se materializar a sua frente, logo depois, ajudando-a a se levantar.

- Uhum, e você?

- Eu estou sempre bem.

- Peguei você!

- Oh meu deus! – exclamou Rose vendo um menininho de cabelos ruivos abraçar com força a bola de fogo e gargalhar – Seu casaco, Doctor! Não tem nenhuma parte queimada. Como pode ser?

- Argh! – ele exclamou desgostoso – Mas ficou todo molhado de chá, vai dar um trabalhão pra limpar...

Rose revirou os olhos, ele dizia como se fosse ele quem faria todo o trabalho e não a TARDIS.

- O que diabos aconteceu?!

Mas antes que ele pudesse responder, uma mulher visivelmente grávida chegou correndo e agarrando o braço do menino.

- Me desculpem! – pediu ela fatigada - Meu filho é um pouco, energético demais... Ah não, Howl!

Os dois olharam na direção indicada pelo olhar de horror da mulher, o Doctor só dele a chance agarrar Rose pela cintura, tirando-a do caminho quando um cão enorme e peludo pulou em cima do menino lambendo seu rosto enquanto esse gargalhava.

- Howl! Saia de cima do Morgan agora, mesmo!

Mas o cachorro não parecia dar a mínima e só se afastou quando o menino tentou se levantar. A mulher deu um suspiro cansado e se virou para os dois.

- Me desculpe por isso também. Além de meu filho ser agitado, meu marido ainda tem um senso de humor duvidoso... Sou Sophie Pendragon, e vocês?

- Eu sou o Doctor e essa é Rose Tyler, prazer em conhecê-la, senhora Pendragon – respondeu o Doctor apertando a mão de Sophie.

- Prazer, – respondeu também Rose – me desculpe, mas você disse marido?

Sophie revirou os olhos.

- O cão. Bem, ele não é um cachorro de verdade, é que meu marido achou que seria uma boa ideia se transformar em cachorro para brincar com nosso filho hoje. Ele é o mago Howl Pendragon, nunca ouviu falar? Ele é bem famoso por aqui.

Rose estava pronta para negar e explicar que não eram da região quando o Doctor pulou de onde estava – ainda atrás de Rose a segurando pela cintura – e foi até onde o cachorro estava agora sentado recebendo um carinho atrás da orelha pelo menino.

- Howl, velho amigo! Como vai?!

O cachorro latiu.

- Eu sou o Doctor, claro que você se lembra de mim. Eu só mudei um pouco desde a última vez que nos vimos, quando eu usava veludo verde e tinha aquele ar de Lord Byron.

O cachorro latiu outra vez.

- Sim, você se lembra. Bons tempos, bons tempos! Estou vendo que você arrumou uma linda esposa – ele piscou para Sophie – e até filhos! Quem diria!

- Ora, isso é ridículo! – interrompeu Sophie – Howl, volte a sua forma normal para falar direito com o Doctor.

- Não há necessidade – respondeu o Time Lord – eu falo cachorrês.

Rose apertou os lábios para não rir, Sophie lançou ao Doctor um olhar incrédulo e se é que um cachorro tenha expressões, a de Howl era de um cachorro bem satisfeito consigo mesmo.

- É claro que são amigos – disse Sophie entre os dentes – alguém tão maluco assim obviamente tem ligação com o meu marido. Sophie, Sophie no que você estava pensando?

- Esta daqui é Rose Tyler, minha melhor amiga no universo. Rose, conheça o Howl, meu melhor amigo no mundo inteiro.

Rose tinha certeza que estava quase roxa de tanto fazer força para sufocar os risos quando apertou a pata que o "cachorro" estendeu, torcendo pra que fosse isso que ele esperasse que ela fizesse.

- Prazer.

- Foi muito bom vê-lo de novo, velho amigo. E conhecê-la, Sophie, você também pequeno Morgan. Mas acho que já está na hora, certo Rose.

- Uhum – ela respondeu com os lábios lacrados, tinha certeza que cairia na gargalhada se tentasse falar.

O Doctor apanhou a mão de Rose, o casaco e juntos eles deixaram o parque em direção a caixa azul que podia não ser um castelo andante, mas era tão mágica quanto um.

* * *

**N/A: Um dia faço uma versão maior desse encontro com o Howl em formato humano haha Espero que tenha gostado, Ana! Vocês também possíveis estranhos hehe**

**O título é uma piadinha com a nova série do RTD o showrunner da época maravilhosa em que o Doctor não era um misógino nojento e o roteiro fazia algum sentido, oh RTD!**


End file.
